One sex and One dead
by Ohirabo
Summary: Summary : Baekhyun menyesali kejadian dibawah jembatan saat mendengar teriakan dari seseorang disana. Baekhyun sangat menyesalinya karena sekarang dia berada di hidup dan mati. Au. Chanbaek. Yaoi. R18. reupload.


Title : **one sex and one dead**

Author : **Ohirabo**

Pairing : **Chanyeol/ Baekhyun**

Genre : **AU, General, Horror, Trailler**

Rating : **M**

Warnings : **Boys Love, yaoi, s-ai, BDSM, typo(s), NC, kata kasar, Gore, alur ajaib/suka-suka, bacok-bacokan.**

Summary : **Baekhyun menyesali kejadian dibawah jembatan saat mendengar teriakan dari seseorang disana. Baekhyun sangat menyesalinya karena sekarang dia terjebak dalam di dalam hidup dan mati**

Jarum jam di tangan kirinya sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sangat lelah.

Bimbingan dengan dosennya ternyata cukup menguras tenaga, fikiran dan waktunya. Baekhyun paling anti jika harus pulang saat keadaan langit sudah makin menggelap. Bukan tentang Baekhyun yang membenci kegelapan tapi tentang apa yang akan terjadi saat kegelapan.

Ada beberapa kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman saat harus pulang hingga larut malam. Biasanya Baekhyun akan membawa mobil jika memang merasa akan pulang larut malam. Atau Baekhyun memilih menginap di tempat temannya yang memang dekat dengan kampus.

Kali ini berbeda Baekhyun tak mengendarai mobilnya karena dia berfikir bimbingannya akan selesai sebelum jam 5 sore. Sekarang kenyataannya Baekhyun harus pulang diatas jam 7 malam. Untuk ke tempat temannya juga tak bisa, karena temannya sedang berada diluar kota. Jadi berakhirlah Baekhyun berjalan disepanjang trotoar menuju rumahnya.

Lampu penerangan jalan tak terlalu baik dan terkesan sangat buruk untuk menerangi pejalan kaki sepertinya.

Di jalan raya pun hanya beberapa kendaraan yang lalu-lalang terkesan sepi, padahal ini masih pukul 7 malam.

Baekhyun mulai resah saat tak ada kendaraan yang lewat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apakan akan ada kendaraan yang akan lewat. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas yang sedang digendongnya, gemetar tanpa alasan. Sebuah mobil melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Sialan!" Baekhyun mengumpat dengan suara yang cukup kecil, dan bernafas lega setelahnya. Setidaknya ada kendaraan yang lewat setelah kesunyian yang cukup lama.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti seketika saat melewati jembatan. Biasanya jika siang hari jembatan ini akan tampak indah dengan rumput hijau ditepi sungai. Terlihat asri dan membawa kesan sejuk. Tapi jika sudah malam jembatan itu terlihat suram tanpa penerangan apapun disana.

Mengabaikan pikiran aneh-aneh yang mulai memenuhi otaknya. Baekhyun tak mempercayai keberadaan hantu. Tak mempercayainya, tapi dia mempercayai iblis yang berupa manusia. Itu akan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan sebuah hantu yang sering Baekhyun lihat di film-film _horror_ luar negri.

Angin berhembus cukup kuat membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya dengan lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dingin.

"Angin hari ini cukup kencang!" Baekhyun bergumam.

Langkahnya mulai menapaki sisi jembatan dengan langkah ragu Baekhyun berjalan cepat dan sedikit berlari.

Sebuah teriakan membuat Baekhyun berhenti seketika melihat kebelakang untuk memastikan apa yang baru ia dengar.

Tak ada apapun disana. Menampik pemikirannya tentang suatu yang mengerikan.

"Mungkin hanya ranting pohon!" Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Wajah Baekhyun memucat.

"Ranting pohon!" Baekhyun berkata sekali lagi untuk memberanikan dirinya.

Baru satu langkah Baekhyun berjalan suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Baekhyun diam ditempat untuk memastikan jika itu teriakan dari seorang manusia.

Teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Baekhyun berlari menuju sisi jembatan yang satunya, menengok kebawah untuk melihat seseorang disana sedang meringkuk ditanah sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga yang menuju kebawah jembatan.

"Kumohon maafkan aku..." Sebuah suara terdengar memilukan membuat langkah Baekhyun berhenti seketika di belakang semak-semak dekat tangga.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat melihat seseorang yang dilihat Baekhyun tadi sedang ditarik kerah bajunya oleh orang yang wajahnya tak dapat dilihat oleh Baekhyun karena tak ada penerangan yang cukup disana.

"Kau menangis?" Yang lebih tinggi berbicara.

"Kumohon maafkan aku" Yang lebih kecil terisak dengan suara yang nyaris tak didengar oleh Baekhyun. "Jangan bunuh anakku..." Bersuara lagi sambil mengenggam tangan yang lebih tinggi.

"Anakmu! Bukan anakku jadi tak akan masalah!"

"KumoAhhkk!"

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat itu juga menyaksikan yang lebih tinggi merobek perut yang lebih kecil menggunakan sebuah pisau, melemparkan tubuh itu ke tanah dengan kasar.

"Lihat anak siapa disana?!" Yang lebih tinggi mengoyak perut yang lebih kecil dan mengeluarkan gumpalanentah itu apa, Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya dengan jalas.

"Jadi benar bukan anak ku!" Yang lebih tinggi berkata lagi dan tertawa setelahnya.

Tawanya terdengar mengerikan di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun gemetar, tapi kakinya tak mau untuk diajak melangkah pergi.

Belum selesai disitu pria itu mengarahkan pisaunya kearah dada sebelah kiri pria yang sudah dipastikan meninggal itu.

Menghujamkan pisau itu beberapa kali disana. "Bagaimana kau menikamatinya sayang?" Pria tinggi itu berucap.

Berdiri dan menatap sosok yang telah meregang nyawa . "Lihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu!"

Baekhyun ingin muntah saat melihat orang itu mulai menjilat gumpalan yang sedang ia pegang ditangannya. Dipastikan adalah seorang janin, karena Baekhyun dapat melihat kaki dan tangan yang sudah terbentuk. Yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan berakhir terpeleset, dan jatuh terduduk.

"Siapa disana?!" Sebuah suara mengintruksi membuat Baekhyun kesusahan hanya untuk bernafas.

"Wahh... Lihat Kyung kita mendapatkan penonton disini!" Berkata sambil mendekat kerah Baekhyun masih dengan gumpalan dan pisau yang digunakan untuk merobek perut orang yang lebih kecil itu tadi.

Baekhyun tersadar dan bersiap berlari saat tangannya dicengkaram kuat oleh orang itu.

"Kau telah melihatnya dan akan ku pastikan kau tak akan bisa kabur!"

Setelah berkata itu tubuh Baekhyun ditarik dan dihempaskan begitu saja ketanah.

Baekhyun meringis saat punggunya berbenturan dengan tanah cukup keras.

Baekhyun sudah kalang-kabut, Baekhyun telah berfikir dia akan di bunuh sekarang.

Sebelum udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya, Baekhyun tersadar bajunya telah dirobek dengan pisau yang masih berisi lumuran darah segar. Membuat tetesan darah mengenai kulit dadanya.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Sekarang Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah orang itu, jika bukan karena kondisi seperti sekarang. Baekhyun akan mememuja betapa sempurna wajah pria di atasnya kini.

Rahang yang tegas, mata yang bulat dengan tatapan yang tajam, aura dominan yang kentara namun dengan sebuah seringai psikopat yang mengerikan.

Tangan pria itu mencekik leher Baekhyun memebuatnya memberontak. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya saat pasokan oksigen mulai menipis dan tubuhnya melemah.

Pria itu menggigit leher Baekhyun dan membuat darah segar menetes ketanah, tanpa mengurangi tenaga pada tangannya yang masih mencekik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan cekikan dilehernya makin menguat.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika celananya telah dibuka paksa dan membuat pria itu melepaskan cekikannya di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbatuk. Belum sempat Baekhyun menghirup oksigen, sebuah hentakan membuat Baekhyun menangis dan berteriak. Mulutnya dibekap.

"Sa..kit..." Baekhyun mengerang dengan lelehan air mata membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun menjerit dan memberontak disetiap dorongan pada lubang bawah tubuhnya yang seperti dirobek paksa.

Baekhyun menggenggam rumput disebelahnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Yang lebih tinggi tak merespon dia malah semakin ngencar menghujani lubang Baekhyun dengan membabi buta.

"Hen-tikan..." Baekhyun meraung saat merasakan sebuah cairan yang melewati bawah lubangnya. Bukan cairan sperma. Karena yang lebih tinggi belum menyelesaikan permainannya.

"kumohon!"

Baekhyun mencoba meraih lengan kemeja yang lebih tinggi untuk meminta menyudahi penyiksaan ini. Tapi yang didapatkan Baekhyun adalah sebuah dorongan dengan membabi buta tanpa jeda sama sekali.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar perih dan nyeri yang teramat sangat membuat Baekhyun rasanya lebih memilih mati sekarang.

Mata Baekhyun memburam ia tak dapat menanggung rasa sakit itu lagi, Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

 **TamaT**

A/n : ini di _reupload_ ya, cerita asilnya ada ch 2 sama 3nya tapi terlalu sadis jadi aku gak publis.

 **Ohirabo** /


End file.
